Restless
by fliff
Summary: He has this wide grin on his face and I can tell his mind is in the same place as mine. Any thing would be a good distraction from the unbearable heat. EngPru Human AU. Smut. England's POV.


Um… this is NSFW… and this is my first time writing something like this…

The air in my flat is muggy and the bed sheets cling to my sweat dampened skin, tangling around my legs. I feel like I have to gasp to breath, but the oxygen never reached my lungs. I role on to my back and shove the sheets away letting them fall in a heap on the carpet. I lay with my arms out spread for what most not have been more than 5 minutes before I can't take it anymore and sit up. As my feet make contact with the plush carpet I feel so disgusted, it feels like walking on dry grass with wet feet.

I don't bother to find any appropriate cloths, I'd already abandoned them to the floor long before and there was no chance I'd bother with them now. I'd suffocate in anything more than boxers. I step out on to the open landing outside my flat. The air is no cooler outdoors, but the gentle breeze gives me some relief. I lean against the railing and look out at the street below.

It's silent all but the sound of summer insects trilling in the dark, until I hear yelling from the flat next to mine. After a moment the door flies open and a flustered looking young man charges out, he screams out over the railing as if it will scared away all the anger he feels. He takes in deep breaths and closes his eyes trying to calm himself down.

We aren't close, just neighbors and he is a year below me in university.

I can't resist speaking after a moment; there is just something so appealing about his flushed face more so than his normal pail skin and platinum hair.

"Feel better?" I ask.

He practically jumps out of his skin when I speak and seems at a loss of words. He moves his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out and his face gets redder.

I laugh at him and he scowls back at me.

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute." I say, I don't care really the consequences of what I say I just want to see his reactions. For an instant I let my mind run and I find my own face flushing with the direction my thoughts have gone.

"You're not bad yourself." he tells me stepping closer to me. He has this wide grin on his face and I can tell his mind is in the same place as mine. Any thing would be a good distraction from the unbearable heat.

Before I know it we're back in my flat and he's pushing me on my bed running kisses every were he can. His skin taste sweet and salty and nether of us have much cloths to lose before we're skin to skin. His body is surprisingly cool against mine, but my flesh still tingles with his touch.

I forcibly switch our position so I'm straddling over top of him, his eyes flicker with the slightest hint of fear and I can't stop a laugh as I lean in and kiss him. He responds accordingly and I let my hands wander his toned form. I pull away to run kisses down his chin and neck.

His voice is rougher than mine, but he chirps like a bird when I bite the tender skin at the dip of his neck. I like the way he squirms beneath me more then I probably should. He reacts to my teeth by dragging his nails in to my back. I pull away with a hiss and this time it's his turn to laugh.

He sits up forcing me back so that I'm now sitting on his lap. He kisses me again and runs his hands along my body, he acts as though he's uncertain if we should go on but, I'm already naked and hard, I have no intention of stopping.

I grab hold of his and my lengths pressing them together with one hand and pumping slowly. He parts from our kiss with a surprised gasp. I raise my eye brow at him expecting some further verbal response, he doesn't say anything, but instead wraps his hand around mine making it impossible for me to let go.

We both begin to breathe harder and for a moment I remember how hot it is in the room, but the euphoria feels too good to care. He makes soft noises as my hand moves. His expression looks as though he's ashamed of the sounds he makes, but I find them more arousing and move my hand quicker. I feel that I'm close to climaxing and I can tell he is to. He bites down on my shoulder to suppress a scream. The pain only makes my release more thrilling.

He pulls back and breaths deeply trying to calm his pulse. He grins wide and I find myself chuckling and mimicking his smile. He flops down on the bed and I follow suit to lie beside him.

"Ugh! It's still too hot!" He wines.

"Which part, me or the room?" I ask playfully.

"The room. You, you're fine." He stretched out the last word and laughed.

I kissed him on the cheek before telling him, "Good because we should do this again."

"Yeah." He says softly closing his eyes. I snuggle in to the pillows and close my eyes too. The room feels cooler now than it had been and it's not long before I too am fast asleep.

I feel so ashamed of myself!


End file.
